


Well-adjusted Human Being

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA RPS 星战7：原力觉醒 RPS集】 [2]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: BUT I JUST CANT CONTROL MY HAND, Except they didn't happen in this way, Fluff, Friendship, HELP ME TO CHOP THEM OFF, I just make up this shit, M/M, OMFG I SHOULDN'T SHIP RP I KNOW, Only my fantasies/illusions/daydream/guilty pleasure, daily life, from all kinds of news/interviews/gossips
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个Oscar+Domhnall+Adam Driver的三匹故事。基于各种星战制作宣发期的消息和对演员性格的脑补。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Well-adjusted Human Being

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：所有事情和本人无关，全赖我无聊的脑补。糅合了很多真实的梗，只不过它们全都不是这么发生的，而且时间线错乱，别在意【。  
> CP： Oscar+Domhnall+Adam Driver，目前无差

**A Well-adjusted Human Being***

  
CP： Oscar+Domhnall+Adam Driver现在无差虽然我比较喜欢司机受XD

BGM：《[Love Illumination](http://www.xiami.com/song/1771980969)》——Franz Ferdinand

 

——

  电影上映前，剧组里到处都是秘密。保密协议的约束下他们从来没法说得太多。这简直是不人道的——在一堆宣传电影的节目里这不能说那也不能说，无比尴尬。他们私底下对此开过相当蹩脚的玩笑：要是嘴巴会和蛋蛋一样变蓝*，那他们显然在劫难逃。

  不过秘密这东西自然也有它的好处。在某些事情——某些拯救了他们蛋蛋的事情上，他们可是守口如瓶得很。

  比如他们喜欢Adam Driver，那个内向的，古怪的，有些冒着傻气的Adam Driver。他们正处在二十一世纪，而这个家伙竟然没有脸书，没有推特，不知道Instagram，什么都没有。虽然别人也不见得热衷这些玩意儿，但他那副古板的老派作风真是让人意外。不过早在正式见面前Oscar就认识了Adam——谁能想到，拍《醉乡民谣》那会儿，他居然要来了所有主要演员的私人电话，挨个打去问了个好。

  真好玩，也只有Adam会这么干了，只有他。

  Oscar至今记得接到电话时的震惊。不知道是不是师出同门*的关系，Adam的自我介绍带着一种涉世未深的青少年的小心翼翼。他鲜少在成年人的交谈中听到这种局促。Adam好像微微捏着嗓子，咬字也带着放不下的刻意，Oscar几乎想笑着劝他别那么紧张了。

  那次合作他们交集不多，观看样片那天Adam甚至没有出现。只是Oscar对这通电话印象非常深刻。他记得自己还和Domhnall说起过这个：“那天我还没醒他就打来了。那口气，一板一眼，我还以为是哪个推销吸尘器的家伙，差点挂了电话。”听到这儿，他乐天的爱尔兰伙计哈哈大笑，揉着脸和鼻子表达了自己的难以置信。

 

  严格来说，他们是在主创和主要角色座谈会上一起见到Adam Driver本人的。当时所有人都三两成组，坐在沙发里亲切、友善地谈论着接下来的工作。交谈间隙Oscar抬头瞄了瞄，环顾四周只有两个人落了单：除了出了名喜欢独来独往的一位，另外一个，就是Adam Driver。那个有一头蜷曲黑发的大家伙竖着两条长腿，坐在他和John Boyega的左边。会议开始半小时了，他一会儿看看天花板，一会儿看看自己的鞋尖两地，像在寻找些什么，又像在走神，在这么一片平和的气氛里安静地格格不入着。

  Oscar探过头去，友好地打了个招呼，问对方要不要加入他们。Adam对接上他的目光，移开，又看了回来。随后他像是突然被通了电似的，手舞足蹈地和他们聊起戏来，像个可爱的精神病患者。

  “我觉得很多演员都有种自虐心理。”Wow，语出惊人，John回头和Oscar交换了一个眼神。

  “比如我，我会为了演戏逼自己做各种不想做的事情。”Adam的眼里闪着奇异的光亮，“我会从中得到一种病态的快感。”

  太古怪了，不是吗？

  总之，这段友谊就这么开始了。

 

  散会后Domhnall找上Oscar。他们是老朋友了，正打算去喝一杯，没几步迎面遇上了Adam。

  “哦，嗨，‘Kylo Ren’，我是‘Hux’。”Domhnall停下来，笑兮兮地举起细瘦的白胳膊轻轻捶了Adam一拳。“听‘王牌飞行员’提起过你，要一起喝一杯吗？聊聊戏？”

  Domhnall一向是个人来疯没错，但是Oscar绝对没有看岔：Adam因为这一拳微微缩了一下——很小的一下，但足以被他深深记在脑海里了。

  这不像是这么一个人该有的……反应。

  “呃……噢，好的。”Adam挤出一个笑容，跟在他们身后。Oscar回头刚想问问他喜欢去哪儿，发现Adam正朝他微笑着。上帝啊，那种，羞怯的，属于新来的转校生刚找到朋友的微笑。一个大男人，有着小动物的眼睛和笑容，不可思议。

  他们的新朋友用他低沉的嗓音补上一句：“不用问我的意见，这儿你们比我熟，你们去哪儿我就去哪儿，OK。”

  于是他们去了Oscar的暂住地。然后他们做了点出格的事情。

  好吧，Oscar承认这不是合适的待客之道，至少新朋友之间不该这样。但事实证明他没有猜错Adam所说的“病态的快感”——Adam喜欢偏粗暴和原始的事，酒过三巡时他告诉他们，命令式的语气时刻对他非常管用，他在服役时学到了很多。 

  Dohmnall哈哈笑着，杯子晃得太厉害以致于一些啤酒洒了出来。他凑上前去一把搂住Adam：“伙计，你真的太热爱军队了。”他贴着Adam的耳朵，喷吐着热气，随口开着他不合时宜的玩笑，“告诉我，军队里的性生活如何？”

  要Oscar说，这话甚至还不如告诉主持人他们要在星战中演一对宇宙跨性别夫妻*来的劲爆。他正打算评价Domhnall的胡闹，或者补个更黄的笑话来转移一下话题，一回头却愣住了：

  那个Adam, Adam·Fucking·Driver，就在他面前，腾地一下红了脸。

  好像有什么人一声令下，让他身上所有的血液一齐向上行军了似的。

  “呃……我……”他张了张嘴，试图回答。他们三个同时意识到这对话已经私人到不舒服的地步了。然而Adam“逼迫自己”的个性似乎在进一步逼他继续，“只是……偶尔……互相帮助。”

  互相，帮助。

  哦这个信息量， _这个信息量_ 。

  酒精的作用把Adam的回答无限放大。Domhnall震惊地从他身上爬了下来，和Oscar一齐呆呆地盯着Adam。他俩一贯没辙没拦，现在反倒被这份真实搞得张口结舌。这简直和向女高中生要内衣尺码似的——哪怕这女孩高约六英尺三寸也不能抵消其中微妙的罪恶感。

  谜一样的沉默。Adam圆滚滚的耳朵从浓密的头发里露出一角来，在灯光下闪着亮红色。他裸露在衣服外面的部分已经没法变得更红了。

   _说点什么，说点什么，_ _Oscar Isaac_ 。Oscar在脑子里疯狂搜索着下文。 _他该说什么？_ _“_ _哦，挺好啊伙计_ _”_ _？_ _“_ _真的吗那真是太有意思了_ _”_ _？_ 还是 _“_ _天啊你真坦诚_ _”?_ 他不知道。也许在没有进一步了解的基础上就冒冒失失地找自己的新同事出来喝酒是个绝对错误的决定。下回他不会这么做了。

 _至少不会带上_ _Domhnall_ 。Oscar在心里默默翻了个白眼。

  他们都以为情况已经没法变得更糟了。可有些人就是能在这时候推上一把，让事情急转直下。

  Adam低头瞧着自己扭在一起的大手，突然鼓起勇气似的抬头，用他亮晶晶的眸子诚恳地盯着Domhnall，又转过来盯着他。

  他说：“我不讨厌……那样。”

  嘭——X翼战机摔进泥里，弑星者基地天崩地裂，所有白兵都叛逃了个精光——这么形容他俩的震惊毫不过分。

  原则问题就这样碎了个干净。

 

——

 

 

 

注1：标题来自Oscar在Kimmel上读自己的恶毒推文（Mean Tweets）的回应。

注2：蛋蛋变蓝：blue-ball，指的是缺乏性生活导致的欲求不满，俚语说法就是蛋蛋蓝了。

注3：师出同门：司机和Oscar都毕业于茱莉亚音乐艺术学院，Oscar是司机学长。

注4：司机真的没有那些账号不知道Ins，他真的会打电话去和同事问好，“自虐心理”那段话是他的访谈原话。他也真的卖过吸尘器。

注5：跨性别夫妻是Oscar和Domhnall在节目上开的玩笑。


	2. A Twitter’s Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：一次酒后飙车（戏），大家都是偶像派+实力派。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：没肉，因为RPS我还是没法一下子写他们啪啪啪【爆  
> 顺便：我怎么会有这么奇怪的脑洞的？！？？我一边写一边自己也好惊讶！？！？！

**A Twitter’s Worth***

 

——

 

  第二天Oscar微微头疼地醒来，试图回忆昨晚发生了什么。他扭头看了看沙发底下的酒瓶子。他们喝得真不少，另外两个甚至还没醒来。

  他清楚地记得，Adam回答完Domhnall那个傻问题后他们有一搭没一搭地继续瞎扯，努力挽回当时的气氛。然而很不幸，空气中弥漫的尴尬还是达到了峰值。要不是血管里奔腾着不少酒精让他们各自有点头重脚轻，Oscar觉得他们简直没法继续这个夜晚。

  “好吧，来聊聊演戏的事儿。”Oscar啪地拍了下手，像是突然摆脱了什么东西，好振奋一下所有人的精神，“你们喜欢这个活儿吗？”

  “哦是的，喜欢。”Domhnall抢答道。他显然很热衷这个话题，“它能让我尝试各种新鲜的事儿。我还能染头发！带美瞳！穿裙子！*但是你瞧，我总是希望能遇到更有突破性的角色。比如这回，我要演个——”

  他不说话了。Oscar看着他突然站起来，转身，低着头一身不吭。

  Adam愣了一下，有点困惑地打量着Domhnall。但Oscar清楚他的底细：那家伙，十有八九是要玩那套戏剧性的把戏了。他等待着……

  “Today, is the end, of the Republic!*”

  Domhnall猛地抬头，大声咆哮起来。他换上一副暴戾而残忍的表情，眼里的笑意和酒意消失无踪。他抑扬顿挫地喊着，如此用力，仿佛正站在高台发表一场万人演说。

  “——Fire！”Domhnall吼得脖子和太阳穴青筋暴起。他看起来快把自己的牙给咬碎了。

  这一阵突如其来的“巨响”让Oscar抱着肚子哈哈大笑起来。“真他妈多戏啊，这位天才。”他的笑声轰隆隆的，“女士们先生们，Domhnall Gleeson！新一代太空纳粹！”

  他的狂笑二次惊到了已经呆若木鸡的Adam。对方从凳子上弹了起来，朝后缩了缩脖子，下巴颏皱成一团。“搞什么？”他捏着拳头，微微弓起手臂，摆出下意识的防卫型姿势。

  “你没读过剧本？”Domhnall的声音软下来，恢复了他平时温和的模样，“这是Hux，那个星战角色的台词。那货是个……独裁者，反派，将军。”他耸耸肩。

  Oscar蜷缩起来，使劲掐着自己的腹部。他笑得太用力，肠子都快打结了。

  上帝，Domhnall这个小混球。

  还有Adam——这位显然还不是很理解Oscar和Domhnall之间的幽默方式——他受惊的样子简直是无价之宝。

 

  他们费了好一会儿才各自回到沙发上头。Oscar一屁股坐下，绕过身边的Adam使劲推搡了一把Domhnall。Adam还是有点发懵，不过他眨了眨眼，点了点头，像计算机似的一板一眼地记录着这件事的合理性。

  “你呢？Mr. Adam Driver?”

  被问到时Adam下意识把手指抵在嘴边。他很投入地思考着，这让Oscar回想起那次语出惊人的座谈会。Adam是那种对待表演极其认真的人——事实上，他对待什么都可能超乎寻常地认真。

  “我觉得……我觉得演戏是桩生意，是政治活动，是门手艺，也是种服务。给军人表演让我觉得自己好像还在服役，它让我在狗屎般的日常生活中感到欣慰。”

  果然，长篇大论。

  Domhnall若有所思地点着头，好像听得肃然起敬。

  然后他打了一个酒嗝——“嗝！”——然后又打了一个。

  Adam笑了：“我很怀念老一辈演员的认真态度，现在的很多表演矫揉造作，观众们也自以为是。在我看来这些人都是一群……蠢蛋！”他大笑起来，“这是我祖父辈会用的词。这就是我和时代脱节的程度。”

  果然，认真直接。

  “是我太当回事儿了。抱歉。”

  事实上Adam完全没必要道歉。他总是害怕说错什么或者做错什么的态度让他过分拘谨了。Oscar拍拍他的肩膀，比了个拇指给他。

  “看不出来你这么严谨，伙计。我想我们改天可以好好谈谈，你知道，在我们……更清醒点的时候。”

  “没问题。”Adam温和地笑着，因为Oscar的认同感到愉快。

 _谢天谢地，这才是正常的气氛。_ Oscar满头大汗地想着。他转身，正要去拿酒瓶倒酒，Domhnall突然又激动起来，一脸发现新大陆似的朝他们大喊：“快看我找到了什么！”

  他们齐刷刷看向Domhnall举起的手：他正捏着他的手机，屏幕上显示的是个推特账号。

  “瞧啊！Adam Sackler的胸部！居然有个推特账号叫这个！”Domhnall又打了一个酒嗝，“伙计，这是你吗？”

  那个推特账号的头像，是个遮去面孔，身材健美的……男人的胸部。

  Adam的目光躲闪，脸上呈现出一种奇妙的神情：他有些惊讶，有些好奇，有些尴尬，也有些……羞涩。他没有推特账号，所以这很可能是他第一次知道有这么回事。

  之前那种微妙的罪恶感再度降临在他们头顶。

 _真该死。所以之前那些废话算什么？这绝对够我尴尬一整年的了。_ Oscar脱力地盯着那个胸部，他留意到乳头是粉红色的，思维一阵飘忽。

  拍《机械姬》那会儿Oscar锻炼得非常结实，但是说实话他这么做更多是出于工作需要而不是自己的爱好。至于Domhnall——他偏过头去看了眼挂着傻笑的Domhnall——则是个不折不扣的瘦猴。他几乎没什么肉，即使坦言尝试过健身，从结果来看那也完全是无意义的浪费时间。Domhnall还有颗大脑袋，他的头围很可能会让他戴不进一顶头围平均的帽子。再加上他一身的宅男气质，无怪乎他以前总是接些“程序员”之类的角色。他甚至还被拍到从漫画书店里走出来的照片——关于这些，Oscar和Domhnall已经一起吐槽过太多遍，他早就停止嘲笑他的朋友了。

  想到这里他不由自主地看向Adam。Adam是他们三个里最高的，但他浑身的气息让他在他俩面前没有任何的压迫感。他很白。他的身材非常不错：不是肌肉虬结、体脂比很低的那种。他有着最恰到好处的脂肪，包裹着大量匀称协调的紧实肌肉，像是那种长期大量锻炼后日常运动量有所减少的结果。

  也许他该问问对方保持身材的秘诀。六个鸡蛋，一个蛋黄，每天跑个十英里什么的。

  然而这不是他现在最需要关心的事——他看到Domhnall炫耀式地晃着手机，开始大声读起里面的推文。他从未如此希望自己能够拥有原力之类的东西，因为他只想让意念冲进Domhnall的大脑，对着他的神经嘶吼： _闭嘴，该死的爱尔兰人！_

  Oscar一把夺过手机，扔进沙发缝里。

  “如果他冒犯到你了，我替他向你道歉。这不是他第一次喝醉了，虽然他是个红发。”Oscar跳起来按住依然沉浸在兴奋中的Domhnall，“我马上带他回房间。”

  “No！Driver！Show me your tittys*！”在他来得及阻止前Domhnall已经越过他的肩头，脱口而出，“我猜它们就和Sackler的一样棒！”

 _废话！因为Adam Sackler_ _就是Adam Driver_ _演的！酒精让你的大脑萎缩了吗，Gleeson?_ Oscar的内心持续咆哮着， _为什么总是哪壶不开提哪壶？_

  Oscar伸手按着Domhnall而对方像个痴呆儿童似的边笑边嚎。他红头发的伙计甚至伸出一只手去拉Adam的上衣下摆。

  这太过了。Adam僵硬地从沙发上起身，远离Domhnall的臂展范围，木然地立在那里。Oscar的视线追着他的脸色，感觉他们的友谊还没起飞就要大头朝下掉进地狱。然而Domhnall依然制造着噪音，甚至开始鼓励Oscar加入他起哄的阵营。Oscar的脑仁隐隐作痛。他头一次希望自己能够再高大些。

  让他意外的是，Adam突然动了起来。刚才短短的几秒内他似乎做出了一个决定。Oscar意外地瞪大了眼睛：他看到Adam伸出双手，越过头顶，拽着后领一把脱掉自己的T恤。弹性的布料和静电弄乱了Adam的头发，而他脸上的表情也活脱脱地变了——不是Domhnall那种凶神附体，而是变得充满魅力和野性。

  “Hey, kid.*”他一步步朝Domhnall和Oscar走去。姿态放松，十分自信。

  这回轮到Oscar惊讶了。 _你们都要玩这一套演技比拼是吗？嗯？_ 他赶忙跳到一旁。Adam甩了甩头发，蹲下来直视鼻子都喝红了的Domhnall。“我的身材并不完美，我也有脂肪，你可以摸摸看。*”

  红毛醉意恍惚地伸出手，还没碰到Adam就被对方一把扛起。他们瞬间对调了位置。Adam几乎是用拎的抓住Domhnall，再放上自己的大腿。Domhnall毫不客气地再次伸手，捏住那两个暴露在空气中微微凸起的点，用力一掐。Adam发出一声半是好笑半是痛呼的喉音，几乎是……引人遐想的。

  现实生活的转折快速而吓人。Domhnall发出了一连串咯咯笑声，开始对胸肌和腹肌上下其手。Adam也在笑，他俩看上去简直像对热恋期的小情侣。

  Oscar的尴尬保护机制终于不堪重负，自动跳了起来。说真的，他不想再干涉这两个莫名其妙的人类，他宁愿原地出神，魂魄出窍。

  他冲上前去，在Adam即将咬住Domhnall的下唇而Domhnall的手即将伸进Adam裤头的时刻分开了他俩。

  千钧一发。

 _干得漂亮，_ _Oscar Issac_ _，干得漂亮。_

  他累得在沙发里颓成一团。

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：标题的梗来自于《Girls》，司机在剧里扮演的Adam Sackler因为身材好，甚至有粉丝在推特专门为他的胸开了一个账号，名字是“Adam Sackler’s Chest”。  
> 注2：多闹在《Brooklyn》里是深色头发，在《Dredd》里戴了美瞳，在和他爸同台的戏剧里穿了裙子。  
> 注3：此句意为：“今天是共和国的末日。”和后面那句“——开火（Fire）！”都是Hux的台词。  
> 注4：司机对表演艺术的说法基本都是他接受采访时的原话。  
> 注5：此句意为“不！Driver！给我瞧瞧你的奶头！” 这里tittys是苏格兰俚语，相当粗俗的说法。  
> 注6：司机在《Girls》里的角色管女主叫“kid”，一个爱称。  
> 注7：司机的角色在《Girls》第一季和女主床上打闹，提到身材问题的时候他就是这么说的。
> 
> 【原谅我这么喜欢做注哈哈哈哈哈好爽【。

**Author's Note:**

> 上帝啊我只是想写个3P可是尼玛写了这么多铺垫和废话还没进入主题！！！  
> 而且我发现这么贴近现实真是个错误的决定——司机和Oscar明明在《醉乡民谣》里就合作过，而我，一开始忘记了这一点。


End file.
